The Forgotten Mikaelson
by vampirediariesoriginals
Summary: For a thousand years the truth of Freya's death was kept a secret until she comes back with the youngest Mikaelson to stop their Mother and bring their family back together. How will the return of both Freya and Henrik change the story of The Vampire Diaries and The Originals? Read to find out. Starts at S3E13. Please Read and Review.


_Chapter One:_

_My name is Freya Mikaelson. I am the eldest child of Mikael and Esther Mikaelson. The one believed to have died from the plague but that was a lie my mother told to hide the truth and her dark secret. This is my story and how I plan to make her suffer._

_My mother was never meant to have children but she grew so disparate to have them to keep my father that she begged her older sister Dahlia one of the most power witches in history to help her conceive my father's children._

_And help her Dahlia did. She used dark magic to make my mother fertile and have many children by my father but it came at a price. One that my mother was willing to pay regardless how high the price was. Me. Her firstborn._

_I was almost four years old and my little brother Finn was almost three when our Aunt Dahlia came to collect me._

_It was a bitter cold day and a snow storm was coming._

"_Please do not do this." Mother begged Dahlia._

"_You wanted a family. Fate said otherwise, and so you came to me, and for a price, I granted your wish. Now I must collect." Dahlia said to Mother._

"_When Mikael returns from his journey, I swear…" Mother began to say to Dahlia before she interrupted her._

"_You will tell him Freya grew ill and died." Dahlia said to Mother._

"_No, Dahlia." Mother begged Dahlia._

"_You were forced to burn her body to stop the spread of the plague." Dahlia said to Mother._

"_Sister, please, I cannot give up my child." Mother said to Dahlia._

"_You already offered me more than just this one child. Our bargain was for this firstborn and every firstborn of each generation that is to come for as long as your line shall last." Dahlia said to Mother._

"_You do this, if you take my daughter, I swear to you, I will return to the black arts, and I will grow in power as a witch, and I will make you pay!" Mother said to Dahlia._

"_Your power is nothing against mine. Foolish girl, you knew the bargain you made, and should you defy me, then I will take all your children, including little Finn, even unborn Elijah." Dahlia threatened Mother._

"_No. Dahlia… No. Dahlia." Mother begged Dahlia._

_Dahlia then picked me up in her arms and began to carry me away._

"_Ma… Mama!" I screamed at Mother._

"_Freya." Mother said to me._

_Mother looked at Dahlia._

"_Wait!" Mother yelled at Dahlia._

_Dahlia continued to carry me away ignoring Mother's pleas and Finn's crying._

"_Mama! Mama! Help! Mama!" I screamed at Mother reaching out for her._

_Mother never tried to take me away from Dahlia and just watched as we disappeared into the snow storm._

_That night Dahlia tied me to a stake and burned me to death and as I burned I vowed to make her and Mother pay for what they did to me._

_For the next thousand years I watched my family grew and be torn apart by Mother's and Father's actions._

_I watched as each of my siblings turned into people that they were never supposed to be and it broke my heart. _

_And for a thousand years I grew in power as a powerful witch. One more powerful than Dahlia and Mother combined. _

_Waiting for the right time to bring not only myself back but also my youngest sibling Henrik who was savagely mauled to death by a werewolf during a full moon._

_And soon the time will come to bring us back but before I could do that I had to use dark magic to restore our bodies which has become nothing more than bones over the years. I also had to age my body to the age that I would have been had I lived._

_Doing this took centuries to complete and now the time has come and it is a good thing because Mother is up to no good._

_She plans on killing my siblings once she is resurrected and that I cannot allow to happen._

_So after chanting a spell I created to bring us back Henrik and I woke up in our bodies and made our way to the mansion that our brother Niklaus has made our new family home._


End file.
